Amazing Love
by greenlicious
Summary: Though he had just killed his brother, Itachi ultimately won. Love was truly the perfect weapon; he was stabbed right through the heart.


AN: I hated seeing how Sasuke had become so dark, so I had to write a scenario in which he chose a lighter path. Enjoy.

Do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Amazing Love**

He was a child, desperate for his older brother's attention. Constantly begging to be played with, always wanting to train together. Itachi was someone he looked up to, someone who he aspired to be like. He could do no wrong in young Sasuke's eyes. Sometimes his brother complied with his childish demands, but mostly he was rejected. A gentle poke to the forehead accompanied by, "Sorry Sasuke…some other time," was the all too frequent response. Rejection from his hero hurt. Each dismissal saddened Sasuke. But no matter how much Itachi let him down he never gave up the pursuit of his brother's love and affection. Acknowledgement from Itachi was like a drug that he was addicted to. Every word of praise or act of consideration was far more satisfying than the last.

Though Sasuke deeply loved Itachi, he resented him as well. A resentment that dwelt on Sasuke's deepest fears as a child. Itachi's actions toward Sasuke affirmed him as a person, solidified him. But Itachi never wanted to spend any time together! He _always_ had missions to prepare for! Did Itachi like being a ninja more than he liked being with his younger brother? Why should Itachi's teammates see more of him than Sasuke? Did Sasuke's most important person not consider him equally as important? Did Itachi think that he was not smart enough, not good enough as a budding ninja? Did he share their father's opinion of him; disappointment that his youngest son did not share Itachi's early talent for the ninja arts?

Sasuke could never forget that night. Witnessing the result of the massacre had left raw and gaping wounds upon his young heart. Wounds that had never fully healed, that were left to fester and bleed when he had reached adulthood. Gazing down in horror at Mother and Father lying dead on the floor in pools of their own blood. Itachi. His hero. Standing over his parents, bloody sword still in hand. Coated in _their_ blood. The brother who could do no wrong in young Sasuke's eyes. The brother whose sharingan eyes were now staring back at him. Trembling in terror, unable to move under that gaze of death. Who was that stranger who looked like his aniki? Looking back, Sasuke realized that he had never been so afraid in that moment as a child, than he had been in his entire career as a shinobi.

Sasuke stood facing the turbulent sea. Wave upon wave of icy water bombarded his position on the jagged outcropping of rock. Each slap of foamy water felt like it was slamming into his very soul, battering him from the inside out. The weather reflected the violent memories from his past that whipped unwillingly through his mind. Instead, the water splashed onto his cheeks and dripped off his chin, landing softly on the rocks below. Each watery trail emulating the tears he so desperately wanted to shed.

He had once heard an old saying; 'the truth will set you free.' Well he had been told the truth, and it did everything _but_ free him from his past.

The truth closed him in like a cage.

Details of that night had been consciously (or was it unconsciously?) forgotten, to keep the pain at bay. But now the memories that had been locked deep within his heart were beginning to resurface. He didn't know if he could handle it.

Itachi was not the man he always believed him to be. He was so much more than just a loving older brother. Everything he did was for the protection of his bratty, precious otouto.

Unconditional love. The same love that had brought about the most pain.

He was tricked. Tricked into hating his own brother. Hating the very person who he loved so much as a boy. Who he had worked so hard to hate. Who despite it all he still loved. Who he now knew loved him back. How could Itachi put him through this? How could he put _them _through this?

And he just killed him. Forever deceived, forever protected. "Sorry Sasuke…this is the last time."

Sasuke's wounded heart ached. Since the death of his parents by Itachi's hand, Sasuke never allowed himself to show emotion. Extreme feelings only served to hurt him in the end. But this unexpected act of love cracked the wall that kept his emotions hidden. Brick by brick this wall that took too long to build began to crumble.

His shoulders hunched and hot tears of anguish rolled down his face. Sasuke cried for the first time since he was a child. He cried for himself, he cried for the death of his family, and he cried for the love of the brother he never knew.

Sasuke was fully aware that Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu and Madara were behind him watching his every move.

He didn't care.

With his emotions on display he had never felt so free. It didn't matter to him if they saw this moment of weakness. It wasn't until he had been told the truth by Uchiha Madara that he had seen how weak he truly was. He had heeded his brother's words and gathered all his hurt into the one emotion he allowed himself to feel: hate. But hating and using that hate to gain power was overshadowed by the amazing love of Itachi. It was humiliating, and humbling.

Though he had just killed his brother, Itachi ultimately won. Love was truly the perfect weapon; he was stabbed right through the heart.

Sasuke only had two goals in life: to avenge his clan, and then to rebuild it. He thought everything would be justified after Itachi was dead. Instead his death raised more questions than it answered. How was he supposed to live life now? Was it even worth living? Itachi obviously wanted him to survive. He died to make that happen! For what? What was his purpose now?

Mist from the tempestuous waves blew towards Sasuke causing damp bangs to cling to his forehead. As the last of his tears subsided, Sasuke knew it was the end. No longer would he be fueled by hatred.

Itachi knew the Uchiha clan was corrupt and strove to keep him from it. Keep his little brother away from the dangerous power struggles that were inevitable in the shinobi world. The death of the clan was the price. Sasuke would honor his brother's wishes and withdraw from the life of the ninja. Nothing tied him there. Konoha was the destruction of his existence. He had no desire to ever return. He would break all ties with the life that caused him so much pain and regret. By turning his back he would become a new man. No longer would the name Uchiha ever pass his lips.

It was the end of Uchiha Sasuke, Avenger.

Sasuke turned and faced his former teammates. Keeping his tear-streaked face expressionless, he began to walk. There was no direction in mind, just Itachi's pale bloodied face. Eager to follow, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin rose to join their team leader. Sasuke stopped. Not trusting his voice, he raised his right hand in a signal to halt, severing the ties that bound them together as a team. This new journey was his alone.

Madara chuckled, amused at this turn of events. He knew Sasuke would choose one of either two paths: revenge on the Konoha that caused his pain, or he would leave to escape that pain. Apparently, he chose the latter. A pity, he had had high hopes for the boy. No matter, his plans would still be carried out.

"You can run Sasuke, but hiding will not change your past. You can never hide from the Uchiha."

Without acknowledging that he had heard the older man, Sasuke continued to walk away. The confused eyes of team Hebi followed his retreating figure.

"Come," Madara gestured toward Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu, "We will finish what Sasuke was not man enough to complete. Konoha must fall."

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know how I did. I have ideas for a sequel if you all are interested. Thank you!


End file.
